Songs For Him
by DoctorxRiver
Summary: When the Weasley children Harry Hermione Lupin and Mcgonagall are in the burrow Ginny sings about her ex. Can her brothers guess who it is? i said stares instead of stares in ch 1 cba to change it sorry


Ginny Weasley was sitting in the corner of a packed room, filled not only with Weasley's but with Hermione, Mcgonagall, Remus Lupin and him. The boy that the song she was quietly singing was about, the song she wrote. Harry Potter.

"Sing up Gin?" Fred said.

"What?" Ginny left her trance and wandered into the real world.

"C'mon, Whats that song you were singing?" It was Bill this time.

"Oh erm… It's a bit depressing. I wrote it about my ex."

For the first time in hours Harry looked up from a fixating conversation the golden trio were having.

"Dean?" Charlie asked, Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. She hadn't told them… Well he should of expected it I mean they hadn't beaten him up yet so they obviously didn't know.

"No a boy after him." Ginny said

"WHO?!" All of the Weasley brothers bar Ron said in unison.

"Not telling, you'll hurt him."

"Well who here knows?" Bill asked.

"Well, erm… Ron, Hermione, Harry and… Mcgonagall."

'"So I'm guessing it was big around the school then?" This time it was Remus who spoke. "I mean if only people who were at Hogwarts last year know, and even teachers."

"Ok so go on Gin, sing?" Fred said.

"Ok this one's called Last Kiss."

**I still remember the look on your face**

**Been through the darkness at 1:58**

"WAIT!" George shouted. "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU WITH THIS BOY AT 2 IN THE MORNING?"

"We were studying a lot… God George!" Ginny explained

"Oh ok carry on."

**The words that you whispered for just us to know**

**You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away**

"So he broke up with you?" Charlie piped up.

"Uh… Yeah." Ginny replied.

"I'll kill him!"

"No you won't!" Ginny gave him one of her stairs and carried on.

**I do recall now the smell of the rain**

**Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane**

**That July 9th the beat of your heart**

**It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms**

**But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is I don't know**

**How to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**I do remember the swing of your step**

**The life of the party, you're showing off again**

**And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in**

**I'm not much for dancing but for you did**

**Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father**

**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**

"One second." Bill said as he ran up the stairs and returned seconds later with parchment and a quill.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked

"Making a list of his features so we can goes who it is easier."

"Ok…"

"Walks with hands in pockets" Bill voiced his writing.

**How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something**

**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**

**And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is I don't know**

**How to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh**

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**

"You were in this boys room at night?" This was the first time Percy had spoked.

"No he used to fall asleep in the common room." Ginny smiled remembering this, so did Harry, only Mcgonagall and Lupin noticed. Lupin looked at Mcgonagall questioningly. She nodded.

"So he's in Gryffindor!" Bill shouted!

**And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe**

**And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**

**Hope it's nice where you are**

**And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day**

**And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed**

**We can plan for a change in weather and time**

**I never planned on you changing your mind**

**So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is I don't know**

**How to be something you miss**

**I never thought we'd ever last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips**

**Forever the name on my lips, just like our last**

She finished the song.

"So he's a Gryffindor who walks around with his hands in his pockets… That narrows it down to every Gryffindor over the age of 13 bar Neville. And we know its not Dean."

"Harry can I talk to you for a second?" Lupin asked.

"Uhh… Yeah." He was worried but he went along with it.

The walking into the kitchen.

"So its you?" He asked.

Harry nearly choked. Lupin was good friends with Arthur and he would probably tell him when Arthur and Molly got back from the MoM ball. And then they would tell Ginny's brothers and he would be dead. "No. What make you think that?"

"I saw your smile."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"And I asked your professor."

"Oh… well don't tell anyone, I expect that if I die young the cause will be Voldemort, not my ex's angry brothers."

Lupin made a zip sign over his mouth with his hand.

As opened the door Charlie fell into the kitchen, he had obviously been eves dropping.

"How much did you here?"

"I didn't here a name but I know you guessing it and you used Harry to be sure."

"So you don't know who it is?"

"Nope."

"ANOTHER!" Fred shouted.

"Ok this one is called Wake Me Up. Its much happier its about when we first got together, Its one of my favourites." Ginny smiled at Harry.


End file.
